icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweden men's national ice hockey team
The Swedish men's national ice hockey team, or Tre Kronor ("Three Crowns" in Swedish), as it is called in Sweden, is one of the most successful ice hockey teams in the world. The IIHF currently ranks them third. The team is controlled by the Swedish Ice Hockey Association, and it is considered a member of the "Big Seven", along with Canada, Russia, the USA, Finland, Slovakia, and the Czech Republic. The name Tre Kronor means "Three Crowns" and refers to the three crowns on the team jersey. The three crowns represent the Coat of arms of Sweden of the Kingdom of Sweden and the national emblem. The first time the symbol was used on the national teams jersey was on February 12, 1938, during the 1938 World Championships in Prague. At the 2006 Winter Olympics they won the gold medal after a thrilling final against Finland, with the score 3-2. At the 2006 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships, Sweden won the final against the Czech Republic and thus became the first hockey team ever to win at both the Winter Olympics and the World Championships in the same year. Olympic record * 1920 - 4th place * 1924 - 4th place * 1928 - * 1932 - Did not participate * 1936 - 5th place * 1948 - 4th place * 1952 - * 1956 - 4th place * 1960 - 5th place * 1964 - * 1968 - 4th place * 1972 - 4th place * 1976 - Did not participate * 1980 - * 1984 - * 1988 - * 1992 - 5th place * 1994 - * 1998 - 5th place * 2002 - 5th place * 2006 - * 2010 - 5th place * 2014 - * 2018 - 5th place Canada Cup record *1976 - Finished in 4th place *1981 - Finished in 5th place *1984 - *1987 - *1991 - World Cup record *1996 - lost semifinal *2004 - lost quarterfinal *2016 - lost semifinal European Championship record *1910-1914 - Did not participate *1921 - *1922 - *1923 - *1924 - *1925 - Did not participate *1926 - Did not participate *1927 - Did not participate *1929 - Did not participate *1932 - World Championship record *1930 - Did not participate *1931 - 6th place *1933 - Did not participate *1934 - Did not participate *1935 - 5th place *1937 - 10th place *1938 - 5th place *1939 - Did not participate *1947 - *1949 - 4th place *1950 - 5th place *1951 - *1953 - *1954 - *1955 - 5th place *1957 - *1958 - *1959 - 5th place *1961 - 4th place *1962 - *1963 - *1965 - *1966 - 4th place *1967 - *1969 - *1970 - *1971 - *1972 - *1973 - *1974 - *1975 - *1976 - *1977 - *1978 - 4th place *1979 - *1981 - *1982 - 4th place *1983 - 4th place *1985 - 6th place *1986 - *1987 - *1989 - 4th place *1990 - *1991 - *1992 - *1993 - *1994 - *1995 - *1996 - 6th place *1997 - *1998 - *1999 - *2000 - 7th place *2001 - *2002 - *2003 - *2004 - *2005 - 4th place *2006 - *2007 - 4th place *2008 - 4th place *2009 - *2010 - *2011 - *2012 - 6th place *2013 - *2014 - *2015 - 5th place *2016 - 6th place *2017 - *2018 - External links Category:Ice hockey in Sweden Category:National teams Category:Swedish ice hockey teams